Some Fucked Up Vacations
by Mandychan52
Summary: It started out has a normal Vacation. They were having fun. Then they took that god damn skydiving trip...-ONESHOT-


_**A/N: I only own the plot of this story and Karai and Kira Ukari. Marcel Berkshire belongs to Jijichangi on Deviantart and Far Cry 3 belongs to Ubisoft. **_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warnings this fanfiction contains: Karai Ukari, Marcel Berkshire, Dark, Language, yaoi. Do not like. Do not read.**_

_**For those who do read. Enjoy :3**_

It had started out has a fun vacation, he, his twin sister, his cousin, his little girl, and two other friends of theirs had found out about this island and had decided to take a look, after all, it said you could do anything on it. He and the others had sky dived onto the island, and were immediately captured by a band of pirates lead by a sadistic fucker with slick back black hair wearing an eye-patch, the one visible eye being blue. The fucker had been talking with him, and his cousin before his boss called him away to take care of the 'rejects.' When he was gone, he and his cousin some how managed to escape from their cage and get through the camp, sneaking out from under their noses they stopped just short of their freedom.

"Oh god oh god, Kira what do we do!?" the red headed male whispered frantically, not even taking a glimpse to the pirate camp behind them.

"Calm down Karai. We're going to get out of here." The purple haired male, Kira, said has he laid the map they had found on ground in front of him

"D-Does it say where Karila is!?" Karai asked has he looked at the map, oh god he hoped she was okay

"Karai. Listen. Well gonna get out of here. We'll find Ayame, Karila, and the others then we are getting the hell off of this islan-" A loud gunshot echoed out, blood splashed on Karai's face has Kira fell to the ground, the crimson liquid pouring from his neck, Karai looked back at the camp, that black haired sadistic pirate was standing there, a lighting hawk in his hand.

"K-Kira! O-Oh S-Shit!" Karai said, his hands fumbling to get onto the bullet hole in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. While he never liked Kira, he couldn't just let him die. He needed someone with him to get the hell off this island "C-Come on Kira! Stay with me!" he demanded. He could hear that damned pirate saying something, barely making out a few words over the ringing in his ears

Kira was making some sort of gurgling noise has the light draining from his eyes, he looked at Karai, pleading to be saved, before he finally went limp, Karai's hands soaked in Kira's blood, he stood up, his knees shaking has he stared down at the body of his cousin. Now a lifeless corpse.

"Hey are you even listening to me you chicken fuck!?" The pirate shouted "I'm giving you 30 seconds to get the hell out of here!"

Karai stood there, staring at the pirate, not seeming to be able to move

"What are you fucking deaf!? I said get the fuck out of here you chicken fuck!"

The words seemed to click into his head has he turned and started running through the words, trying to get has far away from the camp has possible, still behind him he could hear that pirate's shouting of "RUN FORREST! RUN!"

He ran through the forest, pushing branches out of his way, his red hair hanging in his face, he could hear the firing of guns, bullets whizzing past him, he could hear the constant barking of their attack dogs, he could hear the shouting of each single pirate in that camp. Still he kept running, not even pausing for breath even though his lungs felt like they caught fire and his heart was beating so fast it hurt, even though his legs started cramping, and straining to hold the rest of his body up.

He put his hands down on the log he neared, using his momentum to bring himself over, only to land to a steep hill, beginning to slide down

"No no no no no!" he shouted trying to slow himself down has he slid, only to come to the end and into a drop, falling onto the hard ground below. He groaned has he fought to keep conscious, he felt someone grab his ankles and start dragging him back towards the pirate camp, he clawed at the ground

"No..." he mumbled before he finally lose consciousness.

Several weeks later.

It surprised him, that he hadn't been killed has soon has he was brought back, in fact he was dragged to that black haired pirates cabin where he...well a long story short, he was now a practical pet of him. He eventually found out the pirates name was Marcel.

Karai was in fact sitting on Marcel's lap right now, Marcel's arms around his waist to keep him in place, they were watching one of the random war movies Marcel had lying around. Karai grimaced at the gore of the movie has a man literally had half of his face blown off. Marcel on the other hand laughed like a madman at the part.

"Wanna watch that again?" Marcel laughed, looking at Karai, that sadistic smile on his face.

Karai forced a smile and said "Of course. Its fucking hilarious." he learned now that Marcel had serious anger issues and got violent extremely fast when you did something that wasn't to his liking. Such has disagreeing with him. He watched has Marcel made a move to grab the remote to rewind the scene in the movie when someone came knocking on his cabin door.

"WHAT!?" Marcel yelled, causing Karai to flinch at the sudden yelling right next to his ear, one of Marcel's many underlings walked in

"Boss, we have a problem, another outpost has been taken." the Pirate said

Marcel sighed, shoving Karai to the floor and standing up "I'll be back later. You stay here in till I get back. Got it." he growled, obviously annoyed at the fact they had been interrupted from some nice relaxing time, he followed the man out the door, leaving Karai alone in the cabin.

Karai sat up, sighing, finally he was alone, he looked around the rather small and empty cabin, then grabbed the remote and shut off the movie. He then dragged himself to the room he shared with Marcel and fell onto the bed, groaning into the pillow. He just wanted this all to be a bad fucking dream, he'd wake up any minute right?...any minute now...come on...

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT WAKING UP!?" he screamed into the pillow, then sighed, this wasn't a dream, that was painfully true. He shut his eyes, blinking away the tears that decided to come. He wouldn't cry over this, he was much stronger then that, he just needed to figure out a way to escape from a armed camp full of pirates, guard dogs, and god knows what else. Yea that wouldn't be to hard would it? He sighed shutting his eyes, thinking of how he would escape this hell hole.

He was startled from his short sleep from the slamming of the door, Marcel seemed to have returned, he groaned and flipped in himself over in the bed, pulling the blanket over his head. He really didn't want to deal with whatever yelling Marcel was going to do. He heard steps walking into the room, he tried to pretend he was asleep, then maybe He would leave him alone. Just maybe.

"Karai. If your sleeping wake the fuck up." Marcel commanded. Karai pretended he didn't hear.

"Karai. I said wake the fuck up." He repeated. Karai continued to fake his sleep

"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP." Marcel yelled, kicking Karai off the bed. Karai groaned

"I-I'm up" he stuttered, standing up, his legs shaking slightly

"Come on. We're going out." Marcel said, as he grabbed a near by leash, hooking it onto Karai's neck before the Redhead could protest

"I-Is the leash really necessary?" He muttered his question

"Yes, wouldn't want you, trying to run away again now would we?" Marcel smirked, a mocking tone in his voice, he knew Karai wouldn't try and run away, he just loved to torture and embarrass him.

Karai sighed "I-I wont run away, I promise" he said, pulling at the leash slightly

"Hmmmm..." Marcel pretended to think it over for a minute or two "I don't believe you." he stated.

Karai frowned has Marcel tugged on the leash, being forced to follow him outside of the cabin, keeping his head low so he was looking at the ground. He was dragged through the camp by a tight leash and, the strong metallic scent he knew all to well burning his nose. They stopped and the smell only got stronger, Marcel smiled at Karai, almost like he was looking for his approval.

Karai stared open mouthed at the pile of mangled corpses in front of him, all members of that strange tribe...he heard the name be spat around sometimes, what was it? The Rakyat? Yea that was it. He took a step better, some sick part of him wanting to get a closer look at the corpses, see how Marcel actually killed them. Did he shoot them? Stab them? Beat them? He couldn't tell, then glanced down has he felt his shoe step into a thick pile of blood on the ground, he lifted his foot from the blood, a look of disgust on his face for a moment. He looked at the blood on the ground, realizing Marcel had tried to write something out with the blood. He stepped back to read it more clearly

'_For Karai. Do not touch. Don't even fucking look at it or I will skin you alive.' _

He couldn't help it, he chuckled a bit, this almost reminded him of a cat, when it brought dead things to its owner or something hoping to be praised. This fucked up shit was a present and he was laughing.

"Do you like it?" Marcel asked, almost sounding like he really did want Karai's praise.

"Its...Its lovely" He said, forcing a smile, spend a few weeks with some fucked up pirates. You wont be completely sane, well not that Karai ever was truly sane. He figured if he was going to stay here in till he did manage to escape, he may has well get use to this kind of stuff right? That wasn't...so fucked up right?

Karai was dragged out of his thoughts hearing Marcel laugh before he was pulled forward on the leash and into a rather sloppy kiss, feeling Marcel's tongue swirl around in his mouth before he pulled away.

"Lets go back to my cabin~" Marcel smirked, dragging Karai behind him on the leash. Karai followed, realizing he most likely would not be getting out of bed tomorrow.

Yup, he really needed to get use to this in till he managed to escape. If he ever felt like he could escape.


End file.
